Ties Between the Two Worlds
by srvng40love
Summary: Kagome comes across this mysterious book and is sucked into it. What happens when she falls in love with one of the characters?


Hello People! I was so bored during spring break and I had nothing to do, so I wrote this. I thought it looked good, so I posted it here. I give thanks to anyone who reads it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

18 year old Kagome Higurashi was taking a walk in the morining, as usual. She was walking alone, but not because she did not have any friends. It was so she can avoid Hojo and her friends who pestered her constantly to go out with him. 

Hojo was a boy in her class who had a crush on her. He took a liking to Kagome and constantly tried to make himself known. He granted her with gifts and all sorts of tips. He got overly worried when she sneezed, and worse yet, he once gave her a fruitcake.

Her friends, Maria and Mira (twins) were the ones who had a crush on Hojo, very unlike Kagome. They wanted Kagome to go out with Hojo and had set them up a few times, and every time Kagome went home in embarrassment.

She was a very normal teen, going to school, having friends... she loved to read books... But she was just that one person who believed in magic. She looked like the kind who would be very quiet and serious. But out of all the 17 year old people in the world, she was just the one who believed in magic.

AI cant believe I managed to get away from Hojo and the others! Kagome was doing a small victory dance when a movement caught her eye. Her friends! And not only that, accompanied by no other than ... Hojo!

AOh no! Kagome thought to herself as she desperately looked for a place to hide for they were coming her way. She looked around and found some ware to hide in.

APerfect! Kagome thought as she quickly but quietly entered the library. Once they were gone, she sighed in relief. AWhy dont they just get it?

She was desperate earlier so she did not see where she entered. She had just noticed that she was at the library.

"Why don't I borrow a few books while I'm here?"

And so she did. She almost toppled over when she tried to carry the books to the front desk.

"Oh hello Kagome!" She was greeted by the librarian. "More books I see?"

"Yes. I was so bored over the summer and I learned never to go without books on days I don't have school."

"That's a good girl." She said as she checked out Kagome's books. "There you go! These are all due next month. Have a good day!"

"Thank you!" And wanting to go home and read the books instantly, she ran out of the library, but tripped on the carpet and scattered her books all over the place.

"Oh no!" Kagome thought. "This is so embarrassing!"

She quickly gathered up her books and dashed out of the library, not realizing that she got hold of an extra book...

At home ---

"Phew! That was tiring!" She had just came back from her grandfather's nursing home. She ended up helping the nurse, and as a result, came back at 8:00.

"Hello?" She called throughout the house. It seemed that neither her mom or her brother, Sota was home. She dropped off her books at her room and went to the kitchen, only to find a note on the refridgerator.

The note read:

Dear Kagome,

Hello dear! I see you are back! I'm sorry if I gave you a fright that I was not home. Unfortunately, something happened back at Kyoto, you know where our Aunt Tubame lives? So Sota and I are there taking care of your dear Aunt. Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can, which will be a few days, but I trust you to take care of your self. Everything you need in their rightful places and if you need anything, call me.

Love, Mom

p.s. There is spare money under the fridge if you need any.

"I have the whole house to myself. Now, what should I do?" Kagome thought to herself. Normal teenagers would have pounced right on the couch and flipped on the TV, but not Kagome. She did sit at the couch, but she took a book out instead.

"Now to read those books..."

Kagome went through all her books to make sure she had every one of them. However, something was not right. Do you think she was missing books? NO! She had actually more than she originally borrowed.

"That's strange," Kagome thought. "I don't remember borrowing this book... It doesn't even have a title!"

And indeed it did not. The book had a red cover with absolutely no title or author written on it. Just out of curiosity, Kagome opened the book. Then, a small moon amulet fell out of the book.

"What is this?"

She inspected the moon amulet. It seemed to be made out of some mineral that Kagome did not know of.

"I should take this to the library first thing in the morning." And she put it in her pocket, so she would not lose it. "Now for the book."

When she opened the book, she gasped, for it was in a language she never seen before. However, she was able to read it like she had known the language all her life.

"Shikon no Tama wo motu mono wo touse?" Kagome read. "What does that have to do with the book?

Kagome was suprised for the Shikon no Tama was in her possession and no one aside from her family knew about it. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a warmness coming from her pocket. The amulet was getting hotter!

"What's going on? She thought, and before she know it, she was engulfed in a blue light. She landed softly on her bottom as she looked around.

"Where am I?" She thought. But she knew one thing. She was no longer in Tokyo.

She walked helplessly around in the forest.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" That was when she noticed the red book in her hands.

"Why do I have this? Oh yea! I just started to read it, then this..." She started to see a connnection of her being there and the book. "Maybe there are clues in the book. Although she was still walking, she tried to open it, but to no avail. "Why won't it open?" she wondered.

She was so preoccupied in opening the book, that she had not noticed that she came to a small clearing in the forest. In th middle was a giant tree, and sealed to it, was a boy in red.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is a trial chapter so please tel me if I should continue or not! Please Review! 

xoxo


End file.
